This invention relates to a sailboat of the catamaran type, and in particular to a new and improved catamaran which is produced primarily of plastic sheet stock and plastic tubing so as to be inexpensive and easily assembled and disassembled so that the product can be shipped and sold in the disassembled state and assembled by the purchaser for use, and disassembled for storage.
Catamaran sailing vessels are well known and a variety of forms of construction have been utilized in the past. While these vessels have excellent sailing properties, they are awkward to transport and store and require some skill in assembly and handling. It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved inflatable catamaran which is easily assembled, handled and disassembled by youngsters and which is suitable for use by the youngsters in swimming pools, small lakes and the like. Another object is provide such a catamaran which is inexpensive to manufacture and sell so that it can be made available for use by children. However another object is to provide such a catamaran which can be used by an adult if desired.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.